S2013 brainstorming
Commenting on Furniture Outpost idea-- I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on the furniture outpost, particularly from my ROTC roommate who will not want to have to carry all the furniture from his room back and forth after graduation...he thinks there are approx. 15-20 other ROTC kids who will be leaving after graduation who would probably feel the same way. A lot of others think this could be a strong idea. If we do go with this it may be smart to take Wales' idea about selling t-shirts and use this as an easy way of earning some dough that can offset any storage costs, etc. involved with the outpost idea. Would also allow us to get our feet wet in producing/selling a product. (Scott) Showker Shots and Smoothies: Energy and Expresso Shots as well as Natural Energy Smoothies with fresh fruits (acai berries) (Zack) Revolutionary Ski Boots: Modernize them to be sleek and able for indiviudals to drive a vehicle with them on (Zack) Self-Defense bracelet (for women). A bracelet that can trigger essentially a high pitch car alarm if someone is being attacked. (Tim) I'm down with the delivery service idea too. (Tim) Me too (Zack) Information for students moving off campus for the first time, like how utilities work, which tv providers are best etc... revenue from advertising in the brochure/pamphlet from cable companies, local businesses etc... (Tim) Continue Megan's cake candi business from last semester (Tim) What about a puppy rental company. We could have a system so that people could rent a puppy for a day, a week, month, etc. If they like the puppy enough, they can have it for good. But if they just need it for one day or a certain amount of time, they can pay for only that amount. Or if it doesn't work out for them, they can return it. (Will) Hot dog and water stand at the top of Devon called Devon Dogs (Tommy) Cheap t-shirts and sunglasses for different majors, donate % to wounded warriors, etc (Tommy) Website for jobs and students to post information about internships and externships by partnering with websites like monster.com and simplyhired.com (Tommy) Snap Pop: Ann app where you can send your friends 30 secs of music of your choice. More of way to spread good music from peer 2 peer: (Andrew) JMU Tough Mudder: With the recent popularity of the tough mudder we could possibly rent some land and create an obstacle cours. However, infrastructure costs and liability may be high. (Andrew) JMU Lax Pinnies: WHY cuz they are sick BRAH. Even better in Neon (Andrew) JMU Corn Hole Set - Jared 1/15 JMU Iphone cases- different types of patterns. These could be cheaply made (Leena) A breakfast sandwich stand in Showker (Leena) Same idea as below: have different flavors of ice cream and different kinds of cookies to make a sandwich from. Another place that is very successful in LA that does this is called Diddy Riese-- http://www.diddyriese.com/home.php (Leena) Cookies with Ice Cream (sandwich) like this place called "Cream" in Berkeley. Here is the link: http://www.creamnation.com/ very successful shop on campus. (florent) T shirt or any clothing with celebrity faces (florent) A study guide website for Business Students (Evan) A jar that is split in half, one side peanut butter the other jelly ect. (Evan) A junk food stand at the top of Port on weekends (Evan) Donut / coffee stands in showker ISAT or any area with large amounts of traffic Fast food delivery service - deliver stuff like mcdonalds chipotle, basically anything that does not deliver we can Neon JMU fanny packs or drawstring backpacks (Kelly) Producing and selling dog stuffed animals, making them different by customization or cost ( Jean) Setting up a juice bar stand on campus or by port, as weather gets warmer will look more enticing ( Jean) Publishing children's books, teaching about very simple concepts pertaining to businesses (Jean) 1/14: Food -- Cookies, ice cream on campus, Campus Cream?? (meagan) all we need: creative recipes, an ice cream maker, and a cooler Scavenger hunt on smart device based on historical campus data - students get vouchers/coupons. money through adverts. Dont finish in x time, have to pay. American Eagle did something similar!! Get Companies involved (local co's) and hide merch. GREAT advertising! Weekend thing - 10 dollar buy in, have 1st 2nd 3rd place prizes. Have orgs/ groups compete. have buy in for them. need app developers?? maybe CIS students (meagan) Furniture outpost/store - any apartment goods, not just furniture. Take overstock/out of season stuff from local bus. However, this is incredibly seasonal. Mercy House? Swapping stuff for useable stuff. do we need an initial inventory supply? (Zack & Meagan) Post-party clean up! party planning set-up (decor (blakclghts, themes, games, strobe lights etc.), cater with crazy sandwiches?, dj) and clean-up (meagan) Others have said this was successfully used in the past, so the majority of students at JMU (freshmen, sophomores, even some juniors) likely haven't heard of it before. We can start it back up again and get our hands dirty (Scott) Food truck - crazy sandwhiches ruhungrynj.net Sanitation/food safety important issue (Meagan & Zack) Individual ideas!: Doughnut and coffee stand located in the courtyard by Showker. Run operations in the morning as a breakfast stand and charge $2 or $3 for a doughnut and coffee. There are currently no breakfast options on that part of the campus and the stand should attract both students leaving the dorms for class in the morning, as well as business students heading to class in Showker. Many students have iPhones and just about every student with an iPhone uses a plain or basic looking case..why not design JMU specific iPhone cases. Could likely get a basic design from cheap manufacturers overseas, slap JMU decals and slogans on the case and sell them throughout campus? A very simple idea. (Scott Forsgren) Food ideas: smoothie stand, a GOOD sandwhich place (sandwhiches around here suck...), a really good pizza place (pizza around here also sucks), korean tacos and pho, a real coffee shop that you can sit down at and enjoy a beverage out of a ceramic cup rather than the grab and go places on campus (Gabes ideas that would all be on campus) Old: NERD GLASSES (RECYCLED PLASTIC) LAX PINNIES ANYTHING NEON FILTERED ‘INSTAGRAM’ CONTACT LENS (NOT OPTION) KEY CHAIN BUZZER DELIVERY SERVICE (GENERAL? FOOD SPECIFIC?) TREASURE MAPPING JMU STADIUM SEATS FOR BLEACHERS USE 3D PRINTER (MASS CUSTOMIZATION) DUKE DOG BOTTLE OPENER JMU BRANDED (FILTERED WATER BOTTLES) FILTER FOR NALGENE (DOESN’T SUCK) BIODEGRADABLE BALLONS INSPIRATIONAL QUOTES ON BALOONS BRO BIBS – DUKE DOGS? JMU BRANDED FARM EQUIPMENT SMOOTHIE STAND – DIPPIN DOTS? HOT CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUTS STAND? FOOD STANDS IN GENERAL OUTPOST FOR FURNITURE / SWAP SHOP? PLATO’S CLOSET FOR OTHER STUFF? COOKIE STAND GARRETS POPCORN, CHEDDAR AND CARMEL